Earth-1
''Earth-1 ''is a fictional universe within DC Multiverse, which serves as setting of most of its stories. It is the populated mostly by contempory versions of the DC characters, specially those who where part of the silver age version of this universe, along with those of the former Earth-4, the Milestone characters and those created afte the Crisis. Since stories and the fanon are written or defined in chronological orden, there is no rush to introduce characters from the start. Consequently, while Earth-2 has the most classic DC characters in their original setting, Earth-2 has the most popular versions in a contemporary setting, making an homage to the history of DC. History The history of this universe echoes that of the canon Earth-One of the silver age, adding elements of the cluster Earth of the post-''Crisis. '' As with the The New 52, the bulk of the action in this universe starts with the fifth year, only in this case that marks the debut of the Martian Manhunter, the Flash, Green Lantern, the Elongated Man, Hawkman and the Atom. Year one introduces Batman and Superman and starts the stories of Aquaman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and Hawkman. After that every year represents an era of DC. Years two and three are the golden age, being a superhero feels like something new, like breaking ground and making a new path. A big part of the rogues galleries of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman debut at this point, replacing regular crime with supervillainy. Year four is the atomic age: nobody looks up to superheroes, there is a lot of disenchantment and even persecution. A shadowy figure (Rupert Thorne) is pulling strings to ban vigilantism, so Batman and Green Arrow are under siege. Wonder Woman, Luthor and Superman work for the government, along the likes of agents King Faraday and Rick Flag, all under the supervision of Amanda Waller. Aquaman gives up surface affairs. Hawkman is in space. The theme of most of the interesting stories are horror and the paranormal. Some stories see the debuts of the Phantom Stranger, Dr. 13, Space Cabbie, the Martian Manhunter, the Challengers of the Unknown, the Doom Patrol and the Swamp Thing. The more lighthearted ones showcase Rex, the wonder dog, Detective Chimp and Stanley and his Monster. Years five and six represent the era of regained hope and faith in the future, the early silver age. After the debut of the Flash, a new wave of heroes start to challenge government. Adam Strange, Supergirl, Green Lantern, the Atom, the Elongated Man, and Captain Atom debut, Aquaman and Hawkman return, Black Canarym Power Girl and Huntress arrive from another time and place, and it all climaxes in year five with the formation of the Justice League of America. During year six, a new generation debuts, including Robin, Speedy, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Wonder Girl they soon follow the steps of their mentors an form the Teen Titans. Year seven is a lot about disenchantment. Main sources The Earth-1 setting and continuity takes most of its portrayals, settings and continuity from the following sources: * Silver age Earth-One (c. 1956 - 1986) * The DC Universe of the modern age (c. 1986 - 2011) * The DC: The New Frontier continuity. * The DC Animated Universe. * The Milestone Media universe. * Some movies, including: Superman, Superman II, the Dark Knight trilogy, Batman and Batman Returns. Many details come from * The Super Friends / Super Powers Collection universe. * Some stand alone TV series like Young Justice, Batman, Wonder Woman. Particular sources that do not conform part of a broadter continuity, might also determine a lot of aspects of the fanon.